When Misunderstanding Leads to Trouble
by djlee6
Summary: Kid runs into a Desert Witch on a mission and suffers a twist of fate he's not prepared for! Can Chrona cope? FemChrona...M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

random idea

ive had it for a long time now but tried to put off doing another multichap story until i was done with my others but...since i dont know how long thatll be, im going ahead and doing this...because i want to

so there

anyway enjoy~!

ooooooooooooo

Deep in the desert there are the remains of an old castle, hidden by the sands save for the high towers. Not the most welcoming place, but it was here, in the lower halls that Kid was now, searching for some old scrolls that were hoarded here years ago.

It was a simple enough mission...more of a bother than anything else, really. But Kid accepted that it was his job to do the minial tasks so that his father wouldn't have to deal with the pestering questions of some other student. Lord knows that he'd destest it...

'Finally!' Smiling to himself, Kid pulled the scrolls from the old trunk and set them in the black shoulder-sling bag he'd brought along. "Found it," he announced, earning a groan from Liz.

"Thank god! I thought we were gunna be here FOREVER!" She complained. "C'mon, Patty! We're leaving!"

On que, Patty leapt up from playing with the old toys she found on the floor and started cheering before they both resumed their weapon form, Kid tucking them both into holsters on the inside of the bag so they were out of the desert sun.

In no time the young shinigami was up the stairs and out, soaring and leaving the ruins in the distance. In a daze, he was able to ignore the heat and admired the way the sands glimmered like gold and embedded with millions of little diamonds.

It may not be symmetrical, but it was a wonderous sight that he had come to admire a lot growing up. He could still remember when he was little and would look out the large windows of the Adacdemy, trying to catch a sight of the beautiful sands past the many houses and buildings.

However his peaceful moment was cut short when a blast from below suddenly knocked him off of his board, making him fall from the sky and onto the harsh sands below.

"Kid! What happened!?" Liz panicked, still in weapon form.

"Stay where you are," Kid ordered, his eyes darting around his surroundings, barely able to see anything past the rising sand around him.

"Looking for me~?" It was an older woman's voice, harsh as though she'd been wondering for some time with no way to quench her thirst. Kid's eyes kept darting about as he remained low to the ground, trying to keep from view, confident that she was unable to see him though she obviously felt his presence there. "You've taken something of mine, boy. I want it back."

Kid, unwilling to give away his position by speaking, quickly and quietly moved across the sand, trying to use the cover to his advantage and escape before she could attack again.

"ANSWER ME WHEN I SPEAK TO YOU!" It came a shrill cry before he felt another blow come, knocking him onto his side as he felt a sharp pain shoot up his left leg.

His mind overcome with pain, he was unable to pick himself back up before he felt a sharp jab at his chest, forcing him on his back. He looked up, seeing a form shroweded in a white robe, a large hood covering their face.

"Well, well...What a disrespectful little child you are...Think I won't kill you just because I'm a woman?"

Kid raised a brow at that. "Come again?" What the hell did her being a woman have to do with anything?

"And that voice before! That was your weapon, wasn't it? Didn't accept her help because she's a woman?!"

"...What?" Kid was completely confused. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, as though the woman in front of him was some idiotic hallucination that he could simply will away. Unfortunately that wasn't the case. "Look, I don't know what's happened to you, but I've never held any gender stereotypes," _'This woman is nuts!'_

But the old bat was ignoring the shinigami entirely. "I think I'll just have to teach you a lesson! For stealing my scrolls and disrepecting me, I shall make your ignorance clear to all!"

The end of her staff, still resting on Kid's chest glowed to a bright orange, a surge of something corsing through him before in a panic, Kid knocked the staff away, making the old woman stumble and giving him the opening he needed to get away.

As he soared at break-neck speed, Kid still clutched his chest, wincing in pain and wondering what the hell that woman did to him.

oooooooo

shortness...

plz review


	2. Chapter 2

continuation...

enjoy

ooooooooo

Kid POV

I was beginning to feel sick. By the time I reached the Academy, I was holding back the urge to simply curl into a ball in a dark corner of the vast hallway to wait out the pain, instead giving the scrolls retrieved on the mission to Liz and telling her to take it to my father.

"What about you?"

"I need to go see Stein about this pain," I explained. "I don't know what that witch did, but I'll need to be examined in case it's serious. Just give the scrolls to my father and if he asks tell him I'll be in later to give him a full-written report."

"Do you want us to come back for you afterwards?"

"No, I want you to get back to the manor and tell Chrona that I'm alright so she doesn't worry," The pain I felt now was bad enough. I didn't want by beloved Chrona to be scared over nothing. What kind of husband would I be if I didn't let her know I came home safely?

"Yeah, okay..." Liz accepted, sighing. "See you at home then,"

I waved her off as she left, Patty following behind her before I headed off in the other direction, holding my stomach in a vain effort to ease the pain that surged through with each step. I was thankful that the halls were empty and assumed that classes were still going as there was always a commotion during lunch hour. Seeing the infirmary after what felt like an eternity, I was praying that no one else was there to see me in such a state. I may be a student now, but I was also the son of Shinigami-sama. I had an image to uphold. Not just for my sake, but my father's as well.

I felt a wave of relief when I opened the door, seeing only Professor Stein there at the desk-sitting informally, of course.

"Oh. Hey, Kid," he greeted off-handedly.

I couldn't blame him for his blank expression. It wasn't often that I came to the infirmary. The asymmetry of the whole place was enough to drive me insane. "Hello, Professor,"

Something must have been in my voice. Pain, distress, hopefullness...Whatever it was, Stein picked up on it and his expression altered into that of concern. "What's wrong? Did something happen on your mission?"

"Unfortunately," I confirmed, slightly humiliated to have to confess such a thing. "I got stopped by some Desert Witch. I think she did something and I was hopign you could survey the damage,"

"Of course," he assured, standing to retrieve some supplies. "Please, have a seat on the bed,"

Gladly, I followed his instruction, wincing slightly as the new position pained my stomach. I felt a slight panic as the pain seemed to almost be expanding to chest. Shaking my head to clear my head of these growing fears, I was only vaugely aware of the sweat on my brow. 'It's only my imagination,' I assured myself. 'It has to be...'

Stein-in a rare occurance-visibly winced at my show of pain. I wondered if he was using soul perception to really see the amount of torment that I was masking from everyone, and it made me uneasy to think that the man who could cut himself open and sew himself back up was worried about my condition.

Needlesstosay, he didn't speak when he began looking me over. Not even thoughtful hums...Only the scribbles on paper that he made with each new condition listed.

I didn't use my own soul perception to see his worry or theories...I didn't dare gaze at the list of my illnesses...I only sat there, trying to be as motionless as possible, as the pain was far too much.

"Kid, I want you call home and tell Chrona that you won't be able to be there tonight," he stated, breaking the thick silence.

I sighed. "Is that really necessary? I'm able to fly home, and I can rest there,"

"It's not a matter of if you can get home," Stein explained. "If what I'm seeing is right, then you're in for a rough night. It wouldn't be fair to ask Chrona to see you in that state if you can avoid it,"

My eyes widened. "What state? What happened to me?"

He merely shook his head. "I'd rather not get you worked up...in case I'm wrong. Just please make the call now so you can rest while you're able to,"

I nodded in defeat and understanding. I may be in pain, but Chrona didn't have to be. Masking the surge in my stomach and ribcage, I strode as gracefully as I could manage to the phone on the desk and called the manor. I didn't have to wait long before Chrona's beautiful voice was caressing my ear.

"Hello?"

"Chrona, it's me,"

"Kid! Are you okay?" The worry was already thick in her voice. Understandable. Normally when I'm back from missions, I turn in my report and then I'd be home within minutes. I don't call to put off seeing her.

"I'm fine...I just had to have a check-up with Stein. Evidently I caught something and he wants to keep me here a night to be sure it's nothing serious," Not exactly a lie...

"Oh...Do you want me to come over there?"

So sweet..."No, that's fine. Just be sure Liz and Patty are up for class tomorrow morning for me, okay? I'll be home by eight," I could hear Stein grunt in discontent that I set a time limit, but I wasn't going to leave her alone all day tomorrow, too.

"Okay, I will. Bye, Kid," I could tell she wasn't happy that I was going to be gone, but she seemed relieved too that I had given her a task to keep her occupied.

"Love you," She returned the message (I didn't have to be there to know she was blushing...Married and she still didn't know how to keep herself composed...Too cute...). Hanging up, I winced at my sudden movement and Stein forcefully picked me up and laid me on the bed. I was only vaugely aware of him stipping me of my jacket and shoes so I could be comfortable before darkness overtook my senses.

oooooooooooo

dundundadun...


	3. Chapter 3

...

im too sad to reply to reviews...

but i updated~! enjoy~!

ooooooooo

Kid Pov

I kept having nightmares. Well...maybe one, but it kept going...kept changing on me...It just grew and grew into one continuous hell until finally I couldn't take it and awoke gasping for air, my eyes shooting open and darting all about the room, barely recalling where I was and what was happening.

I saw Stein standing over me, worry overtaking his normally stoic features and I could vaugely feel the cool damp cloth he pressed to my forehead. Had he been up watching me all this time? Was my condition that serious?

As my breath slowed and I regained my senses, Stein broke the tense air. "I have some water here, whenever you're ready for it. It might help,"

I nodded half-heartedly and tried to sit up but was quickly stopped by the pain that was once just gradually climbing over my form. Now however, every movement hurt like hell.

"Kid, please don't move," Stein replied, easing me back down and bringing a straw to my lips. I detested being taken care of like this but I knew that with whatever was happening to me, I didn't have much choice. Taking the straw between my lips, I was grateful for the ice water filling my parched mouth and sliding down my throat. It seemed this was the one thing that didn't make me want to scream in agony. "You're body is under a lot of stress right now," he tried explaining, setting the cup back on the nightstand. "I hate to say it, but I think I was right...What that witch did...you aren't going to like it..."

"What do you mean?"

"I think you should call Chrona again in the morning," he said instead, not answering me. "Tell her that your conditioned worsened and you need to be quarentined until further notice,"

"...No."

"Pardon?" He questioned, twisting his screw.

"I told her I'd be home by eight. I don't care what happened. It isn't enough to make me break a promise to Chrona. She means too much to me,"

He sighed, but nodded in understanding. "You're call,"

He said it, but I could tell he didn't like it.

o o o o

Chrona POV

I didn't sleep. How could I, knowing that Kid-kun wasn't there like he always was. It was so strange being in that large bed all by myself when I was so used to him holding me to his chest, trailing his fingers through my hair and quietly humming some strage song until I fell asleep.

I sighed sadly, clutching his pillow to me and inhaling the smell of him so it felt more like he was there. Liz didn't say what happened or what condition he was in. In fact, she tried to look like it was nothing to worry about.

But there was something in her eyes...Something was off...She knew that Kid was hurt and she wasn't telling me anything. And even Kid...He didn't say anything when he called but I knew that he was in pain. His voice had an unsure sound...Like his soul was shaking inside of him. Not really from fear but...something else...

o o o o

Stein POV

He's gunna be pissed.

I don't need to wait to see him wake up. I already know that Kid's going be furious when he saw the state he was in.

I know that as a scientist, I'm supposed to be rather pleased when I'm proven right but this was one time that I wished I had been wrong.

Nothing more to do now though than to light up a cigarette and pray he didn't take his anger out on me.

As he began to shift in his sleep I watched on, knowing he was about to wake up and trying to think of how to phrase this situation delicately.

Kid POV

When I woke up I was afriad to move. I didn't want to be overcome with sickness but as I noted the rising sun I remembered my promise to Chrona...that I'd be there by eight.

Groaning, I pulled myself up into a seated position, finding it unusally difficult to do so.

"You're awake," It was a blunt statement. I knew it was just his way of breaking the ice.

I didn't bother answering, instead rubbing my palms over my face in attempt to quicken the process of getting the drosiness out of my eyes. I rubbed my neck a bit to rid myself of the stiffness as I took my surroundings in...

As well as something else...

"...Professor?"

"Yes?"

"...Is this what you meant before? What the witch did?"

"...Yes."

"..." I had no idea what to say...But who could blame me? If you suddenly woke up as the opposite gender, you'd be shocked too!

oooooooo

...i lost motivation writing this for a while because everyone already figured it out...

damn lol

plz review


End file.
